disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Thriller
Thriller – singel Michaela Jacksona z 1984 z jego albumu o tym samym tytule, wydany przez wytwórnię Epic. 20 lutego 2006 singel oraz teledysk zostały ponownie wydane jako część Visionary: The Video Singles. Skomponowany przez Roda Tempertona, wyprodukowany przez Quincy'ego Jonesa i zawierający gościnny występ Vincenta Price'a w roli narratora, "Thriller" to jedna z najpopularniejszych piosenek Jacksona, również ze względu na swój rewolucyjny teledysk. Singel był jednym z utworów na albumie Thriller, wydanego 30 listopada 1982. Premierę miał także 14-minutowy film a zarazem teledysk do utworu o tej samej nazwie wydany 2 grudnia 1983 w reżyserii Johna Landisa, który wraz z Michaelem Jacksonem jest także współautorem scenariusza. W 2006 został wpisany do księgi rekordów Guinnessa jako „teledysk, który odniósł największy sukces”, sprzedając się w nakładzie ponad 9 milionów egzemplarzy. Piosenkę można było usłyszeć także w filmie DTV Monster Hits. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna It's close to midnight and Something evil's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it's thriller Thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination, girl But all the while You hear a creature creepin' up behind You're out of time 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night There ain't no second chance Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl Thriller Thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight Night creatures callin' The dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you There's demons closing in on every side They will possess you Unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen I'll make you see That this is thriller Thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more Than any ghost would ever dare try (Thriller) (Thriller night) So let me hold you tight And share a (Killer, diller, chiller) (Thriller here tonight) 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more Than any ghost would ever dare try (Thriller) (Thriller night) So let me hold you tight And share a (Killer, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Vincent Price) Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'alls neighborhood And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller night, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight Ooh, baby, I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, baby (Vincent Price) The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller Tłumaczenie na język polski Już blisko północ Coś złego czai się w ciemności W blasku księżyca Widzisz widok, przez który twoje serce prawie przestaje bić Usiłujesz krzyczeć Ale strach nie pozwala ci wydobyć z siebie dźwięku Zaczynasz zamarzać Kiedy strach zagląda Ci prosto w oczy Jesteś sparaliżowany Bo to jest dreszczowiec Dreszczowiec nocą I nikt nie może cię ocalić Przed atakiem bestii Wiesz to jest dreszczowiec Dreszczowiec nocą Walczysz o własne życie Wewnątrz z mordercą Dreszczowiec dzisiejszej nocy Słyszysz zatrzaskujące się drzwi I uświadamiasz sobie, że nie masz dokąd uciec Czujesz zimą dłoń I zastanawiasz się, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczysz słońce Zamykasz oczy I masz nadzieję, że to tylko twoja wyobraźnia Lecz za chwilę Słyszysz stwory zakradające się z tyłu Skończył ci się czas Bo to jest dreszczowiec Dreszczowiec nocą Nie masz drugiej szansy Przeciw czemuś z czterdziestoma oczami, dziewczyno Dreszczowiec Dreszczowiec nocą Walczysz o własne życie Wewnątrz zabójczego dreszczowca Dreszczowiec dzisiejszej nocy Nocne bestie wołają Umarli zaczynają chodzić w ich przebraniu Tym razem nie ma ucieczki od szczęk obcego (Otwierają szeroko) To jest koniec twojego życia Oni chcą cię dopaść Demony otoczyły cię z każdej strony Opętają cię O ile nie zmienisz numeru* Nadszedł czas Dla nas abyśmy się przytulili Przez całą noc Będę cię chronić od terroru Sprawię że zobaczysz Że to jest dreszczowiec Dreszczowiec nocą Bo potrafię dać ci więcej emocji Niż jakikolwiek duch ośmieliłby się spróbować (Dreszczowiec) (Dreszczowiec nocą) Więc pozwól mi trzymać cię mocno I dzielić... (Mordercę, chłód) (Oto nocny dreszczowiec) Bo to jest dreszczowiec Dreszczowiec nocą Dziewczyno, Potrafię dać ci więcej dreszczyku Niż jakikolwiek duch ośmieliłby się spróbować (Dreszczowiec) (Dreszczowiec nocą) Więc pozwól mi trzymać cię mocno I dzielić... (Mordercę, dreszczowiec) Zamierzam dać ci dreszcze dzisiejszej nocy (Vincent Price) Ciemność zapada nad okolicą Północ jest na wyciągnięcie ręki Stwory pełzną w poszukiwaniu krwi Aby terroryzować twoją okolicę I ktokolwiek zostanie znaleziony Bez drygu do tańca Musi stanąć i zmierzyć się z piekielnymi ogarami I zgnić wewnątrz skorupy zwłok Zamierzam dać ci dreszcze dzisiejszej nocy (Dreszczowiec, dreszczowiec) Zamierzam dać ci dreszcze dzisiejszej nocy (Dreszczowiec nocą, dreszczowiec) Zamierzam dać ci dreszcze dzisiejszej nocy Oh, Kochanie, Zamierzam dać ci dreszczy dzisiejszej nocy Dreszczowiec nocą, Kochanie (Vincent Price) W powietrzu unosi się najgorszy smród Strach czterdziestu tysięcy lat I siwe upiory z każdego grobowca Nadchodzą, aby przypieczętować twoją zgubę I choć walczysz by zostać przy życiu Twoje ciało zaczyna drżeć Żaden zwykły śmiertelnik nie może oprzeć się Złu dreszczowca * zmiana godziny na tarczy zegara Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Monster Hits